


Love You, Sick dork

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Appendicitis, Best Friends, Canon: Castlevania (Cartoon 2017), Friendship/Love, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Trevor suddenly falls ill, and Alucard and Sypha are understandably very worried- especially when it keeps getting worse.





	1. Chapter 1

“Ugh. I have decided that I am sick of- bleugh!” 

Sypha tisked gently and patted Trevor’s back. “Sick of being sick? I think that would only compound your problem.”

Trevor tried to speak again but wretched as soon as he opened his mouth. He decided on a far less dangerous nod as a reply, cheeks warm with embarrassment.

The hunter had been sick for almost three days now. When he had first vomited (right after assuring Sypha he was fine) the trio had booked a hotel for the night, being far better for their friend’s health than sleeping on the ground. Seeing Trevor’s sickly face the following morning, Alucard had suggested that they stay over for one more night. But of course, Trevor refused, and they reluctantly continued their journey. 

Alucard was good at many things, and one of his smaller talents was his ability to keep track of people’s natural habits- how often they ate, drank, slept… aware of how odd it was, the dhampire had tried to stop himself many times over the years before eventually giving up and turning the ability into a time passing habit. 

Since the three of them were traveling, Alucard had ample time to observe Trevor’s habits in particular, and the emerging pattern worried him: Trevor was only keeping food and water down an average of once out of every five times Sypha convinced him to eat. That wasn’t nearly enough to sustain a man. 

Now Trevor had scrambled out of the wagon yet again to be sick. Sypha was barely managing to hold the large man up out of his own vomit, and Alucard jumped down to help. “We are making so little progress that we might as well make camp for the night and allow you to rest.”

Trevor hiccuped and burped into his hand, his face turning a violent shade of green. Then it eased somewhat and Trevor shook his head. “We’re out in the middle of nowhere right now. I want to at least get to the next town. It can’t be more than a day’s ride- gah!”

The hunter suddenly bent over, hands pressed against his stomach. Trevor sank to his knees, and Alucard managed to steer him away from his puddle of sick before he collapsed entirely, facial features contorted with agony. 

Sypha waited until Trevor’s trembling body was mostly still before speaking, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing motion. “We have supplies, we can stay here until you are better.” Trevor opened his mouth to argue but Sypha interrupted, “No arguments. Our destination won’t disappear before we get there.”

After coughing up bile, Trevor tried and failed to get to his feet. It was terrifying to see him this way, a man who seemed to bounce back from whatever was thrown at him.

Ignoring his weak protests, Alucard easily scooped Trevor into his arms bridal style and deposited him into a warm bedroll, next to which Sypha quickly made a fire. “You are slowing us down” Alucard hissed when Trevor continued to sulk, “Sypha and I need you at full strength. What if we are attacked when we reach town? Sypha could get hurt while I’m protecting you.”

Alucard expected a rude reply in the form of a crude gesture, or perhaps a muttered insult. To his shock, all he got was a quiet, “I’m sorry.” The dhampir didn’t know quite what to make of it, so he simply gave Trevor’s shoulder an awkward pat and walked away. 

When Alucard climbed up into the wagon to fetch water, Sypha handed him a glass to put it in, one which contained a layer of power at the bottom. “It contains some medicine that will help stop the vomiting and hopefully ease his pain.” Sypha explained. 

Trevor was already half asleep at this point and accepted the water without question. He downed it all in just a few gulps, then curled up in his blankets, whispering his thanks. 

At first, when Sypha heard Trevor’s groans in the middle of the night, she sat up, blinking in the firelight. Then he cried out her name and she squirmed out of her own bed to his. 

Trevor was crying. 

Honestly, Sypha hadn’t thought she would ever see such a thing from Trevor. But here he was, sobbing in his tangled sheets with both hands pressed against his middle. “I- it hurts. It hurts! I can’t make it stop.” Alucard was awake by this point, and after a nod from Sypha he used his supernatural strength to pry Trevor’s hands away from his middle and hold him down. 

The young speaker pushed up Trevor’s shirt and gasped. Trevor’s abdomen was flushed red and slightly swollen. “Oh…” Sypha whispered, heart hurting for her friend. “I’m sorry Trevor, but I’m going to have to touch you and it will probably hurt.” Trevor simply groaned. “Do whatever you need to.” Alucard tightened his grip, and Sypha carefully placed her hands on Trevor’s skin.

Pressing down a little on the left side, Sypha looked at Trevor’s face. His eyes were still full of pain, but it didn’t significantly increase. So, probably not his stomach then. Sypha moved her hands to his right side, noting how he flinched. She paused, then lowered her palms into his flesh.  
“Aaaahhhh!” Trevor screamed and arched his back away from the ground, then slammed back down, convulsing in agony. The next thing Sypha knew, Alucard had pulled Trevor into his arms and had him laying against his chest, face tucked against his throat.

“Shhhh. It’s alright.” Alucard began to gently rock his friend, helping to ease some of his pain away. “You’re going to be just fine. Why don’t you lay down… that’s right… just rest here for a moment.” 

Sypha already knew that Alucard had a softer side, she was just surprised to see him show it, especially for Trevor. She smiled at Alucard before placing two fingertips on Trevor’s temples, using a small bit of magic to help him sleep.

“That was sweet of you. I think he needed it, even if he will never admit it.”

Alucard shrugged. If he was embarrassed, his fine features never betrayed it. “It’s what my mother used to do for the sick children she treated. I thought it might help.”

At Sypha’s direction, Alucard lifted Trevor into the back of the wagon, which was now parked some ways off of the main trail. The magician looked worried, biting her lip as she stared at Trevor’s unconscious form. “I know a little bit of healing magic, but I think his appendix has burst. I don’t know if we can get him to a surgeon in time…”

Alucard raised an eyebrow at her, lips curling in a small smile. “Have you forgotten that I was raised by a doctor?”

“I can operate on Trevor.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How are you feeling Treffy?”

“Mmph.”

“Ah. Don’t worry, you will feel better soon.”

Trevor lifted his face out of the blankets, cringing at the stabbing pain in his belly that resulted from the movement. It was getting worse again, after a brief period of being dulled by Sypha’s magic.

“Alucard and I have everything ready for the surgery now. We don’t really have anesthesia, and I don’t feel comfortable relying on such strong magic to keep you asleep. So-

“Just let me drink until I pass out.”

Sypha snorted and shook her head. “That is not going to happen. Alucard is going to put you in a trance.”

Trevor turned to see the dhampir standing in the entrance to the tent, eyes flickering with amusement. Sighing, Trevor reluctantly nodded. He didn’t like it, but Sypha’s next option would probably have been to tie him down and do it while he was awake, which sounded debatably worse. “Fine. Get on with it then.” 

The surgery soon began. Sypha shivered despite herself. It was just so creepy seeing Trevor’s eyes open but vacant, staring emptily up at nothing. Thankfully Alucard was worked quickly; Sypha couldn’t wait for Trevor to be back to his old self again. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Strange… floating.”

Sypha hated this as well. Since it was a trance, Trevor wouldn’t remember anything that happened during the surgery. Even so, his body was on some sort of strange auto-pilot mode where Alucard could have him answer basic questions. Apparently it was necessary, but it was still unsettling. 

Alucard nodded and finished up the stitching on Trevor’s abdomen. “That’s good.” He snapped his fingers in front of Trevor’s face, and the hunter’s body grew stiff. 

“I am going to break the trance, and you will sleep until you wake up on your own.”

“Okay.” 

Alucard snapped his fingers once more, and it was like invisible strings attached to Trevor’s body had been cut. His eyes shut, his body relaxed, and his chest fell into a more natural rhythm of breathing. 

Sypha smiled down at him before helping sealing his wound a little more with her magic. Using this power on injuries and ailments was tricky; one mistake and she could swap Trevor’s stomach with his bladder, or leave his intestines outside of his body instead of where they were supposed to be. There were some magicians with great skill in body magics, but Sypha chose to stay to small healings, too afraid of causing more damage than there was to start with. 

A short time later Trevor opened his eyes. He still lay inside the wagon, but now he could feel it rolling along underneath him. Sitting up brought a sharp stab of pain to his middle and Trevor groaned softly. What had- oh, right. Pulling up his shirt, Trevor inspected the incision in his side, finding himself impressed by the neat stitching. If he was lucky it might not even scar. 

The wagon stopped, and Sypha soon appeared, humming to herself. When she saw Trevor sitting up she gasped, and her face broke out into a wide smile. “You’re awake! Finally!”

She dashed forward and hesitated before gingerly wrapping her arms around her friend. “It’s been a few days, and I had started to think you would never wake up.”

Trevor chuckled, cringing at the pain it caused in his sore muscles. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

This made Sypha laugh, and she said sarcastically, “Oh, too bad.” 

She pressed the tip of her nose to his and whispered, with a smile on her face, “Such a shame.”

Trevor jokingly swatted her away before accepting some water, then a small amount of plain food. “I guess I should uhh, say thanks. To you and Alucard. I probably would have died if I was out here on my own.” 

“What else are friends for?” Sypha asked with a shrug. “Don’t worry about it. Just get some rest- we are almost to town but it will still be a few hours.”

The speaker magician left the back of the wagon with a little wave, and the vehicle soon resumed its movement.

All that Trevor could think was Man, I sure got lucky. Most traveling companions that Trevor had accompanied over the years would have simply counted him a dead man and robbed him, leaving him for dead in a muddy ditch somewhere. But… Sypha and Alucard would never do that. Trevor hadn’t known them for long, but he found himself trusting them despite himself. 

Trevor had never really had friends before, what with being a Belmont and all that. But Sypha and Alucard? They were the best people Trevor had ever known.

Trevor loved having such good friends as them.


End file.
